Fruits Basket Goes Ouran!
by taru taru animegal
Summary: The Sohmas find themselves transferring to Ouran high school to Keep The Secret of the zodiac safe. But does it stay safe for long? find out here! ::DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE::
1. Goodbye Kaibara, Hello Ouran

Fruits Basket Goes Ouran

By: Taru Taru Animegal 

Rated: T for Teen. May contain Violence, Cussing, Yaoi, and/or Fluff

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club! They are owned by Natsuki Takaya and Bisco Hatori. I DO, However, Own any and all OC's that I may add to this story.

(Normal POV)

Tohru Honda was walking home form her unexpected last day of school. But it was only the beginning of the year. So, how is it that it was her last day?

(two days ago)

"Tohru! Yuki! Kyo! Would you all come down here for a miniute!?" Shigure yelled. Everyone came down in an instant. Everyone exept, for Kyo, who was still sunbathing on the roof. (Listening to his ipod. He's never told anyone, but he has a weird obsession for Hip Hop) "Kyo!!!!! EVERYONES WAITING!!!!" shigure hollard. Then finally, Kyo came down from the roof, with his ipod in his pocket.

"Wadda ya want, Shigure?" Kyo said, obviously annoyed. "well it seems Akito wants everyone to go to a different private acadamy, to keep the secret… uhh secret." Shigure awnsered. "Oh really?" Yuki asked, now very annoyed.

Yuki didn't want to change schools, not at all. But Akito's decision was final, Nomadder what. "Which school is it?" Tohru asked, politely. "Ouran Private acadamy." Shigure said "the Suoh family runs the school. Which makes it easier scince the superintendant knows of the secret. And Momiji and Haru are going too!"

(end of flashback)

(Tohru's POV)

(Well, I guess this is the last time ill really get to see Kaibara High. I guess one last look wouldn't hurt) I turned to see the school one last time, but I couldn't help but cry as I ran straight home…

(Ouran High Host club)

(Normal POV)

(The Host Club is now closed)

" sigh another day waisted with this ordaitious host club…" Haruhi mumbled under her breth. Then, without warning, two devilish characters came running to her. "HARUHI!!!" the twins called, avoiding (or at least trying) to avoid a banana peel. (AN: wat the hell is with all the banana peels!?!) the brother to the left, however, Slipped on the peel and landed straight on Haruhi. "HIKARU!" the right brother called, not even noticing the crushed girl underneath his brother. "are you hurt, Hikaru?" "Kaoru…" Hikaru replied, standing up with Kaoru's help. I'm ok. As long as your ok." "Hikaru" Kaoru replied.

All Haruhi could think of was (Damn rich bastards!) as she got to her feet. Her back was numb. She stared at the boys with a VERY angry look. At to make things worse, Tamaki came waltzing into the scene.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted. "Did those two hurt you?" "Senpai?" She awnserd " Yes my sweet daughter" ….. "Go away" she finally said, sending Tamaki into the very familiar corner of woe. Then, out of nowhere, the twins went behind him.

"We know what will make you feel better, Milord!" Theyre faces molded into evil grins when they said: "Two boys are transferring to our class! I think they'd really like Haruhi once they got to know her!"

Hearing every word they said, Haruhi walked behind them, Hit them on the heads, and walked off. She hated it when they teased her like that. Even More (although she never admitted it to herself) she hated it when the twins picked on Tamaki. Ever scince the incident with Eclaire, she started to admit to herself more and more that she liked Tamaki. But more about that later in the story.

(Back at Sohma house)

"I REFUSE TO TRY THAT ON!!!!!" Kyo said as Shigure was basically shoving the new uniform down his throut. "Whats the matter?" Yuki started. "Does someone hate the new look? I bet TOHRU would like to see you wear it." He said. Blushing Redder than ever, Kyo took the uniform and marched upstairs. You could say Kyo was in kind of a akward state…

You see, Kyo was the cat. And as the old folktale goes: the cat cannot be accepted because of WHAT he is. Tohru is one of the only people who could see past the cats evil spirit….. and once again, Im rambling on. So lets contiue with the story, Shall we?

And so, Kyo and Yuki tried on there new school uniforms. Yuki feeling as though Shiure had turn into one of those senior fangirls that made him try on that dress during the festival, And Kyo, Just felling, well, akward in his new outfit, started to complain. That is, until, Tohru entered the room with her school uniform on. They both just stared at her, not knowing how red they were.

"Wow! You both look great!" Tohru said. "S-so do you, Miss Honda…" Yuki said. Kyo just wandered off, and shortly after, Yuki did the same.

(Tohru POV)

( I wonder why they just walked off like that… WAHH! Maybe I said something to embaress them or make them feel bad.. oh no, what did I do!) soon after, still confused, she went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of milk.

(Back at the host club)

(Tamaki POV)

(How could those two just waltz off like that!?! Have they no sha- wait! There are three new people tranferring to my class! I wonder…) "Hey, Mom?" "what is it,…..Dad?" Kyoya awnsered impatently. But I was too worried to notice. " are the three kids coming into our class….related to the two going to Haruhi's class?" "so, you finally figured it out, huh?" Kyoya said. I was shocked! Literally! And then he went on…

"the five of them are Hatsuharu Sohma, age 16, has no keen sense of direction. Momiji Sohma, age 16, lolita shota boy, like Hunny. Yuki Sohma, age 17, shy type. Kyo sohma, age 17, bad tempered. and Iv come the conclusion he likes cats." (cats!?! A bad tempered guy likes cats!?!) he continued " apperantly he was caught on the roof of Kaibara High with cats surrounding him. Now last is Tohru Honda, age 17. kind and gentle type with a lot of worry. Her parents died, and she is living with the Sohmas as a result." (AN: end of Kyoya LONG and very annoying lecture) (a girl!?! Maybe she can be Haruhi's friend! Then Haruhi will be more girl like!!!!)

AN: ok, so now what? Well first I have to think of the next chapter, then out it into writing!!! Great. This might take a while. But in the meantime, Please Read and Review!!! Cause If I don't get a lot of reiews, I might just Disconinue the story… Then youll never find out what happens next! Muahahaha!!!!!!


	2. The Sohmas and Honda?

Chapter 2

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Rated: T for Teen. May contain Violence, Cussing, Yaoi, And/ or Fluff.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fruits Basket or Ouran high school Host Club. And I really don't want to! Theyre better in the hands of Natsuki Takaya and Bisco Hatori.

Thanks to all that reviewed!!!!

Yuki's-lil-sis: thanks! I think this will be fun to write! (and yes, Momiji and Hunny will probably be best friends! Who knows?)

Izumae: lol, Thanks!!!

Snowygirl55: Thanks! That's a great Idea! Ill think about it!

Purerose: I agree, the first chapter was really short. Hopefully, this one will be longer!

Now, onto the story!!!!!XD

The weekend came and went in a flash. The sohmas (and Tohru) wern't looking forward to Monday, While, on the other hand, the Host club (well….everyone exept Haruhi) were looking forward to another day of hosting… but what none of them knew was that theyre paths would cross for the very first time…..

(AN: AAAHHH!!!!! The suspense is even killing ME!!!! I cant wait!!!!! (keeps typing))

(Monday, Sohma House, Tohru POV)

( I wonder what this new school will be like. If it's a rich school, everyone might be staring or something, scince I'm not part of a huge and rich family… I wonder how Akito is paying for everyone….. UUHH… I think I'm just making myself more nervous….) "Tohru!!! Come downstairs or your going to be late! You have to take the car as it is!!!" Shigure Yelled. I quickly threw on my shoes and ran downstairs. Then soon after, we all left for school.

(Ouran Acadamy, Class 1-A, Haruhi POV)

I was staring out the window, Trying hard to forget that Hikaru and Kaoru were right behind me. It was hard, but eventually I pulled it off. That is, until school started….

(Normal POV)

The class started s usual with the teacher coming in. "BOW!" said the class Rep. Then, soon after, Haru and Momiji walked into the room. "everyone, This is Hatsuharu and Momiji Sohma. Please be nice to them." Said the teacher. Soon after, all the girls were gabbing and asking them weird questions. One of them even asked Momiji if he was related to Hunny. And another asked Haru if that's was his real hair color. He fought off the temptation to go black and simply said "yes." Then they took there seats. Momiji sat next to Kaoru, and Haru, Next to Haruhi. Almost immediately, the twins faces turned into cheshire smiles as they watched Haru sit next to Haruhi. (AN: this will be VERY hard when Hunny calls them both. But…..very interesting!)

(Ouran Acadamy, 2-A)

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru ran down the hall, trying not to be late for the first day of class. They ran, and ran, and ran… Finally, just on time, they made it to class, Panting as they entered the room. Almost immediately, they were introduced to the class and sat down…

(Tamaki POV)

(that's her! Tohru Honda! Boy, is she pretty…. WHA!! Snap out of it, Tama!!! Focus on the task at hand!!! I must invite her to the Host Club!!!!) (AN: you like? Don't worry! It gets better for all you TamaXHaru fans!) "Everyone, This is Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, and Tohru Honda. Please make them feel welcome!" the teacher said. Tohru started Walking towards me and sat in the seat to my right. I thought I turned completely red. Then, The guy with silver hair sat next to her. The Red-head Baka lover took a seat next to the window. (perfect! Now I just have to wait until free period to give her the invitation!)

(Free Period, 1-A, Haruhi POV)

(ahh, free period. Now I can catch up on my reading. I wonder what will happen… hey, What are they doing?) I thought to myself. Hikaru and Kaoru were talking to the two new students, Giving them Papers in the process. I soon left my seat to see what ridiculous thing the twins gave to them. " Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you giving them?" I asked impatently. "ahh! You'll just have to wait until the end of school to find out!" they said. I wandered away slowly only to be Pulled back by a little boy, a lot like Hunny. " Hey!!! Whats your name?" The boy asked. I didn't really want to awnser, but I simply said "Ha-Haruhi" and walked away….. or at least tried to again.

(Normal POV)

Momiji pulled Haruhi closer, Unaware and Unafraid, scince he didn't know that Haruhi was a girl. And said "Oh, cool! Your name sound s a lot like Haru's he said. Then Haru came in to scene. "Momiji, stop annoying him! You can really get annoying without you knowing it." He said. "Aww, but Haru! I never get to have any fun!" Momiji said in the annoying (yet cute) voice he had. Haru looked to him, then turned back to Haruhi. "Please excuse my cousin, Haruhi. He can be quite annoying at times." He said. Finally, after a miniute of staring, he finally said, "ill be looking forward to seeing you later." And then he walked off.

What did Haru mean by that? The the twins actually give them invitations to the host club? Yes. And Tamaki did the same with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.

(Ouran Acadamy, After school, In front of the third Music room)

The five of them stared at the door, wondering if there could actually be something exiting behind the door. They all put one hand on each of the handles. They turned the knob, pushed the doors open, and…..

An: Hah! You have to wait to find out!:p but, in the meantime, You can review so that I'll make the next chapter faster. Scince this is only my second Fanfic, I'm only aiming for about thirty reviews overall for the whole story. I hope this one is at least a bit longer and more dramatic. But like I said before, No Reviews, NO STORY!!!


	3. The Host Club: Part 1

Chapter 3 (Part 1)

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Rated: T for Teen. May contain Violence, Cussing, Yaoi, and/or Fluff.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, CAN NOT, AND WILL NEVER own Fruits Basket or Ouran high school host club!!! If I did, the animes for both would be REALLY different.

Reviews: Thank you all who reviewed!!!

Yuki's-lil-sis: LOL! Thanks! Im glad you like it!!!!

Izumae: good prediction. But to tell the truth, Im not sure how It'll turn out!

Purerose: Thanks for all the tips! Im really new at this, so its nice to know that you like it! Ill try not to rush as much, and Ill also try to make it longer!!

Eijifan6654: thanks! It's really hard to keep my mind straight cause the suspense is killing me too!!!!!XD

Hikaru Hitachiin: Ill try! The more reviews I get, the more it will inspire me to complete it!!!

Snowygirl55: I have no clue yet, but I can assure it'll be good!!!

Now, on to the story!!!!!

(recap)

The five of them stared at the door, wondering if there could actually be something exciting behind it. They each put one hand on the handles. They turned the knobs, opened the doors, and….

Seven men were in the room as flower petals flew past the Sohmas faces. (AN: sound familiar?) the Host club gave a warming "welcome" as they entered the room. Apperantly, the theme that they chose today was acheint Egyption. The Sohmas stood in the doorway as theyre jawas fell to the floor. Tohru, on the other hand, looked around and smiled in amazment.

"Ahh! Welcome special guests to the Ouran host club!" Tamaki said in his host voice. Then, out of nowhere, Momiji started to introduce everyone.

"Hi! Im Momiji Sohma! And these are my cousins! Haru, Kyo, and Yuki! And this is one of my best friends, Tohru honda!" Momiji quickly ran over to Tohru and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to 'the pharoh of Egypt.' She looked up at him, smiled, and said, "thank you for inviting us! The place looks really nice!." Tamaki started to tur red, and quickly said, "No, no! The pleasures all mine! Please, enjoy your stay! Say, what type are you anyway, Miss Honda?" he asked. Yuki gritted his teeth when he said her name like that, though he wasen't sure why. "umm….Type?" she said, looking confused. "Yes!" Tamaki once again started. " Are you the: Wild type? Lolita Shota type? Little Devils type? Cool type? Or even…" he stopped and waled over to her, only to talk some more. "or are you…My type?" At the sound of that, Kyo and yuki Nearly went over and trampled on him till he was as flat as a pancake. But instead, Momiji went over and Pulled Tohru back.

" Tohru, Tohru? Can we stay, Please!!!!!" Momiji asked, followed by Hunny, who was Holding UsaChan. "Please stay, Toru chan! Then we can eat cake! And ill let you hold Usa chan!" Hunny said as he held up the stuffed Bunny. "oh! Cake would be nice!" She said. Then the three of them went to sit in one of the achent tables, leavin Yuki, Kyo, and Haru behind. Kyo Stared at the other six host club members before Quickly turning to Yuki.

"Why did I have to come!? After all, It seems they Only really invited Tohru!!!" Kyo Shouted. "No, they didn't, you stupid cat. All five of us got different Invitations." Yuki said making Kyo really mad. That is what started the all-out war (again) "What was that, ya damn rat!?! Say that again and see what happens!" "STUPID CAT" " That's it!!! I'm gonna Knock your teeth out once and for all!!!!!!" then, renge appered out of nowhere. (AN: Renge!?! Oh no! My imagination is going overboard!!!! To put Renge in the story!?! MEDIC!!!!!………. ok, now back to the story.)

Kyo and Yuki Were a bit startled at the High powered Motor and the Sound of weird chuckling, but when Renge gave the signal, the battle began.

(Warning, Renge overspeak! Battle between Yuki and Kyo begins!!!!)

"WOW!!! Kyo gives a beautiful start by swinging his fist to hit Yuki's gut! But, Yuki doges, and tries to kick Kyo! But Kyo sees it coming, ducks, and tripps him down! But then Yuki suddenly turns this into a wrestling match By pinning Kyo to the ground! And, One, Two, Three!!!!! Kyo has lost another round!!!"

(End of Renge overspeak. You may stop scrolling if you did not want to see this.)

"hmmph, the Orange heads are never strong." Renge said as she left. But soon after, everyone came to there senses and found a whole bunch of clients swarming around the three. It was obvious to the rest of the Host club that the Sohmas could come in handy…

AN: Part 1!!! Therse going to be three parts to this so don't worry! Though it might be late. My friend is here for the weekend. But still, Read and Review!!!!!! THANKS!!!!XD


	4. The Host Club: Part 2

Chapter three (Part 2)

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Rated: T for Teen.

Sorry for the late update, but my friend only comes once a year (and I havent slept in over two days) but now im ready and willing to type!

Reviews:

Yuki's-lil-sis: glad you like it! It gets better in this chapter, TRUST ME!

Snowygirl55: Part 2 is gonna be really good too! I added Renge cause she was the only character that would fit. And as for jelosy? Well, we'll just have to find out!!!!

And now, onto the story!

( Kyo POV)

'Damnit! These stupid girls are going to make us transform if we don't think of something quick!!!!!' I thought to myself as the girls were closing in on us. Just then, the The 'leader' of the host club pushed all the girls away. Tohru was standing behind him. "do not crowd around are two new members! You will be able to see them soon enough, princesses!" He said leading us into the backroom. 'what did he mean? New members? I really don't like the sound of that!' I thought. Soon I was pushed onto a chair where my hair was being pulled here and there and my face was covered in powder. I could hardly breath when my face looked at, yuki's now girlyer than ever face and haru's now tan face. Then I looked in the mirror to find….NO!!!!!!

(normal POV)

"oh, I hope those three are ok…" Tohru said while walking to the door. She was stopped by Haruhi who was looking rather worried too. "im PRETTY sure there fine." She said staring at the door. Then came Momiji and Hunny, stuffed with cake. "Tohru-chan, why do you look so down?" Hunny asked half-heartedly. "Hunny-sempai, would you go check on Tamaki-sempai? He took the three of our new guests into the backroom." Haruhi asked. He nodded, and he and Momiji went into the backroom…

(momiji POV)

We went into the room to find Yuki, Kyo, and haru all pretty. I started laughing really hard and then kyo hit my head. "WAHH!!!!! KYO HIT ME!!!!" I whined like I always do.

(normal POV)

"Yuki-Chan, Kyo-Chan, and Haru-Chan all look pretty, ne?" Hunny said to Momiji. Then they walked out of the room, and then to Tohru. "How are they?" she asked quietly. Then momiji just bursted out laughing. " they look like girly guys!" Momiji said inbetween his laughs. Then Hunny said: "theyre really pretty!" then they just walked off. Haruhi heard everything. All she wanted to do then was hit Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru right on the head. But instead, she walked over to Tohru and tried to comfort her. (AN: I bet she really didn't want to!) "don't worry about your friends. Those three did the same to me when I first came." Haruhi said.

(Yuki POV)

'I look like a stupid girl! How the heck do I get myself into these sort of messes!' I soon walked out of the room with Haru and that stupid cat. And then, the fangirls kept coming. There non-stoping squeals and the constant faints was enough to make me sick. I went toward the nearest seat just so I could take a breath. Soon after, Tohru came over to me and asked what was wrong. She also said I looked nice, along with Kyo and Haru.

(Tamaki POV)

'How in the world does she like them so much!?! I mean, its true that the purple-haired boy looks really like a girl. But what does she see in them? I MUST KNOW!!!!' just then, my thoughts were interrupted by Haruhi wondering if I was ok. I told her yes, and she ran off.

(normal POV, Host Club is now closed)

"Damnit!!! Why did we have to wear those Ugly clothes (AN: remember, its an egyption theme!)" Kyo screamed from the distance. Haru could only stare, and Momiji? Who knows where the heck he is…

(Momiji POV)

'ooh!!! The engine lookes really neat!' I thought as Renge entered the room with the Motor. (AN: Im adding Renge scince a lot of people thought it was funny!) sher chuckled in that weird chuckle she had and asked me "what are you doing here, Hunny?" I looked at her confused, and said: "I'm not Hunny, I'm Momiji!" "Sure you are!" she said. Then they made there way to the top of the motor….

(AN: and now where things get interesting!!!!)

(Normal POV)

Kyo, Yuki, and Haru got up and started walking to the door to change there clothes. But when they came out, they were surprised in more than one way… Soon after they went into the room, Renge and Momiji came on the high powered Motor to the the gang, and soon after that, Kyo came out of the room, followed by Yuki and Haru when something happened…

(AN: can you guess? at this point, I hope you can!)

Kyo ran into Haruhi, changing him into a cat and exposing HER true gender…..

AN: Oh My Gosh! This is turning out better than I thought it would! And once again, sorry for the late update. I promise I'll make it up by (hopfully ) putting up the final part tonight! Please review!!!! All of the reviews I'v gotten have pushed me to write more!!! The more reviews I get, the faster the story will be updated!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!


	5. The Host Club: Part 3

Chapter three (part three)

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Rated: T for Teen

Like I said. I'm updating early. I'm so sorry about the short chapters!!!! It's really hard to keep it long and also keep up the suspense! I'll try my best to make this chapter long!

Reviews:

Hikaru Hiitachin: I know! I'v got 2 stop doing that! I'll try my best to shuttup and make the story longer!!!! thanks for the ideas!!!

Snowygirl55: I hope this story turns out ok! Writers block is a real problem…. Oh! And don't worry! I like writing stories! And I don't really have much planned 4 the summer until August, so ill be able to focus on typing this Hilarious Fanfic!!!XD

Mousecat: Thanks 4 reading!!! I might put up a sequal to this after im through, though I'm not sure yet.

And now, on with the story!!!!!!

(recap)

Kyo ran into Haruhi, turning him into a cat and exposing HER real gender….

(Normal POV)

Everyone in the room just stared as Kyo appeared from the smoke, now in cat form. Yuki and Haru let out a small 'damn' from the back of the changing room when they heard the very familiar POOF! Tamaki fainted, and Haruhi fell right after. Kyoya just went on with his notes and Mori just stared emotionless. Hunny sempai was waling over to the neko, when he was stopped by the STILL expressionless Mori while Hikaru and Kaoru Stared at Kyo, then eachother. It stayed like this for nearly ten miniutes before Renge came to her senses and squeezed the living daylights out of Momiji. And then…POOF! Momiji transformed into a rabbit, assuring everyone that they weren't imaginig things. 'what a big mess' Yuki thought as he walked toward the Rabbit.

But soon after, Hunny ran to the Bunny Momiji, picked him up, and held him like he would Usa-Chan. "Miji-Chan, Miji-Chan! You're a cute bunny now!!!!" Hunny said, squeezing Momiji hard. But before anyone could say or do anything more, POOF! Kyo turned human again! Knowing what that meant, Tohru screamed and dragged Renge and Haruhi out of the room.

(five miniutes later….)

Kyo, now fully dressed, walked into the room, Redder than ever. Then entered Tohru and Haruhi. Renge ran away soon after she was dragged away. Kyo stared at Haruhi, and then asked: "you're a girl, aren't you?" She nodded, Looking puzzled on how he knew that. Then, Kyoya spoke, Haruhi knew he wouldn't take this lightly, and he began. "If you Know, you and your three friends have to join the Host club. At least, until Haruhi is done paying off her Debt." "Debt?" Yuki asked with Haru. "Yes. She has been working on paying off her debt for about a year now." Kyoya said, still writing in his notebook. Then he closed the book, Pushed up his glasses in the 'cool' manner, and walked off. Soon after, the king recovered from the shock.

"Wha- I thought for a miniute Kyo turned into a…..cat…." Tamaki said in a ghost voice. Two voices came in union, saying simply "he did." And with that, Tamaki was back on the floor. The twins could only laugh, thinking about how long they could keep him on the floor. But there thoughts were interrupted by a certain dog that poked his head in, looking for the four Sohmas and a Honda. But soon after he poked his nose in, he saw momiji, in bunny form, on Hunny's lap, eating cake. Shigure nearly fell at the sight, but was caught by a grinning snake, and a pissed off Hatori. Soon after, Kyouya walked up to Hatori and greeted him like they were old friends. But he could see that Hatori was not happy at all, and they left the room to talk.

Down the hallway, Hatori started. "This is really bad." He told Kyoya. Kyoya stood and stared for a miniute. Then, he replied with: "Akito wont approve, will he?" "Most likely not. Akito… is not exactly a 'people' person. I fear for your friends' safety." He said, finally leading outside. " I wouldn't worry. They may be idiots, but they do know how to keep a secret." Kyouya said, taking out his notebook. Then, there was dead silence.

(Shigure's POV)

"Well, what now?" I asked Hatori as we were in the car. He just looked down and said "I guess we'll just have to tell Akito…" but then, A thought struck me. "what if….we didn't tell Akito? At least, for now?" Hatori's face went white as a sheet when he heard me say this, but then the, for some reason, nodded. He knew what I was thinking. And he thought it was a good Idea.

(Tamaki POV, at his house)

I just lied in bed when I remembered Kyo turning into a Neko. The thought just turned in his head. 'is that why she- WAIT!!! Get a hold of yourself, Tama!!!! You like HA-RU-HI!!! Or…. Do you?' these thoughts kept tossing in my head, making my stomach churn. Soon after, I fell asleep again.

(Haruhi POV, Host club)

I woke up when everyone exept Hunny and Mori were gone. They offered me a ride, but I just refused and started walking out the door. I trembled as I walked home, Now knowing that Kyo was a cat, and Momiji a Rabbit. 'Could the other two transform too? NO WAY!! Especially that cute looking black and white haired…..WHAT THE HELL! I just thought Haru was cute! Ok, something is defiatly wrong with me!!!' I thought as I went into the house.

(Hunny POV, Limo)

" Takashi, Momiji is a rabbit! Does this mean I have to keep it a secret?" I asked. He just looked at me and said "…yeah…" I could tell he was surprised by the sudden outburst, but he always kept it to himself… ' I wonder if Momiji had a cute bunny like Usa-chan….'

(Tohru POV, Shigure's house)

'Oh no! Today has turned out to be one of the worst days! I cant belive that Haruhi's a girl! Or that the Host club knows the secret!' I looked over to a Pissed off cat and a really upset Rat. They stared at me, and I couldn't help but say "I'm so sorry! I was just trying to be poilite to him! I didn't think something like this would happen!" they quickly said that it wasent her fault, and walked away. 'did I say something? I hope I didn't hurt there feelings….'

AN: ok, I really tried my hardest to make this chapter long, but my fingers are starting to stiffen, so I'm gonna stop here and work more on it tomorrow. Now I guess the pairings are quite obvious at this point. TamaXTohru, HaruXHaru, HikaXKao, HaniXMiji, more Possible Pairings later. Also, I might re rate this M later for Violence. I might change it, knowing Akito's bad temper, so I'm warning all now. But for now, REVIEW PLZ!!!! I really appreciate all the Reviews, and I was think about making a sequal when this story is over. Please tell me your opinion on that!

Well, It's midnight, my fingers are as stiff as boards, and I need to dream up a new chapter!


	6. Black Sides & Questions

Chapter four

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Rated: T for Teen

O…M…G… It's been nearly 5 months since I'v updated this!!! I am SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! I haven't been able to keep up with anything, and summer… wasen't really fun…

Anyways, I hope you'll forgive me and read this next (hopefully) very long chapter to make up for your very long wait!

Izumae: YES!!!! Hopfully It'll get REALLY good!!!

Hikaru Hitachiin: THANK YOU!!!! And sorry 4 the late update! TT

x.Hokori.x: ok! I'll do a sequal! and yes, Hani is Hunny, therse just so many ways to spell his name, it's so confusing! And yes, he was thinking about Tohru!

Super-Kyo: 7 isn't bad! I read this over again myself… and only gave it a 5… so, you think it's better than I do!

Yuki's-lil-sis: yeah, I put it as HaruxHaru just to make the whole thing funny!XD and who knows what Akito will do!

Goldchild: Sorry for the long wait!!!

Eijifan6654: yes! Momiji apperintly does like cake! And as for Kyouya knowing… that guy knows everything!!!

Neko, lol: O…K… I catch your drift… you don't like the twins being together! And no, I haven't really read the Manga yet! But it has to be HikaxKao for the Host Club!!! It's an act!!!

And now, after long months of waiting, THE NEW CHAPPIE!

(Normal POV, Shigure's house)

The next day, things were, to put it bluntly, scary. Kyo was in a terrible mood, Yuki had another terrible time getting up, Tohru thought that both the boys were mad at her, and Shigure was being… himself.

'I don't belive this! We transfer schools to get away from all of that damn rat screaming fangirls, and end up being caught the first day of the new school!' Kyo thought while putting on his uniform. Things today were gonna be really interesting.

"Tohru! Yuki! Kyo! Ha'ri's here to take you to school!" the perverted dog said, finishing the tea Tohru had made not that long ago. "We're coming!" The cat and rat said in union. Tohru said nothing as she picked up her schoolbag and headed to the car. Everyone knew something was wrong, and they wanted to know what.

(Ouran High, Class 1-A)

Scince Ouran high wasn't that far from the main house, Haru and Momiji walked to school instead. Needless to say they were two of the first ones there. As were the twins.

The two boys went to sit down at there seats, and as soon as Momiji sat dow, a ton of questions were shot his way by the devils sitting next to him.

"How did you turn into a rabbit? When did that all start? Can the others turn into other animals? Do you like cake?" … I belive here is where the twins start to act like Kyouya…

All the while, Hatsuharu was sitting in front of Momiji, his blood began to boil at the questions being asked. He was obviously turning black.

"Hey! Stop torturing my little cousin with all these Damn questions! If you have something to ask, don't ask all at once! You two are worse then that damn pansy!" Haru finally snapped, luckily the teacher wasen't there yet. "B-black…. H-haru…" Momiji stuttered, about to go get Yuki and Kyo when Haruhi came into the picture.

"Hatsuharu, Unfortunatly that's how these two think… they don't like to go slow, they just blurt everything out. You'll learn to ignore them." She said.

And everything went quiet.

(Ouran high, Lunch time)

ahh, lunchtime… a period where the whole host club gets to sit and talk. Only, in this case, ask questions.

Kyo and Momiji were getting questions left and right about there animal forms, some questions a little disturbing. One was getting really upset, while the other, angry. Though, scince the host club didn't know any better, they just kept rambling. It took all of Haru's guts and pride to keep from going black.

Finally, Haruhi stepped up once again. "Maybe it would be best if you guys stop asking so many questions. Hatsuharu loos like he's going to snap again…" the wise 'man' said. Everyone exept for her, the said boy, Momiji, Hikaru, and Kaoru stated in union "again?" half knowing what she meant, half wondering 'what the hell did she mean?'

"I'd rather not go into it…" she said before sitting back down, embarrassed because everyone was staring.

A/N/stares wide-eyed/ Oi… that… was short. But I ran out of ideas, and I know my neck is going to be wrung as it is! But I promise I'll try and make a new (longer) chapter soon. I'm trying to update on my other stories too, making it even harder to focus. And Halloween isn't helping either… but I'm not giving up!

Sorry to all those who thought I gave up on this story!!!


End file.
